JP-A-2002-360620 discloses an absorbent article having a pattern indicative of attachment direction printed on the widthwise middle thereof to inform a user of the attachment direction.
WO 2004/006818 discloses an absorbent article in which the backsheet has a pattern printed on its wearer facing side in a region outside of the absorbent core. The printed pattern is seen from the skin facing side through the topsheet so as to help reduce wearer's depressed feeling.
Japanese registered utility model 3021237 discloses an absorbent article in which the skin facing side of a whole region outside of the absorbent core is colored solid so as to make the absorbent article less outstanding even when a wearer wears a deeply colored undergarment.